


Buried Longings

by christinawithav



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: On nights when she is alone rare and buried longings come to the surface.





	Buried Longings

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Something that randomly popped into my head. Unbeated.

 

***

Claire turned off the last of the lights in the living room and made her way upstairs, with Francis in South Carolina the house was quieter than usual.

 

But it wasn’t a terrifying quiet, Claire Underwood was not a woman who allowed herself to be ruled by fear or other useless emotions.

 

Be like stone, others won't be able to rule you, one of the few useful things her mother had actually taught her.

 

Claire headed upstairs and came to one of the guestrooms, neither one of them had many family members left nor close friends, both were private individuals which is how they liked it.

 

It was sparsely furnished and for a moment Claire imagined in another life it could've been a room for a child.

 

Not having children was something they both had readily agreed on, her father had been very loving to her and also stern at times, but her mother was always cold and calculating. Claire had sworn never to pass on that behavior to a child.

 

Francis, she knew from what little he had told her and from what she had seen from his hometown had come from absolute poverty and an unpleasant father.

 

But times like these she allowed herself to wonder, what would a child of theirs have been like?

 

Would a daughter have looked like her? Have a happier personality? Or maybe a son who could've been an image of Francis but also a much happier man?

 

A child definitely would've changed their course of obtaining influence and power.

 

Could they have been loving parents despite their goals and upbringings?

 

With a sigh of disgust Claire came out of her musings and continued to her bedroom, she had made her choices and she was not a woman who looked back but ahead.

 

She would do as she always did with unwanted feelings and longings.

 

Bury them deep inside and be like stone once again.

***

AN2: Feels like it didn’t turn out like I was hoping it would, Claire is such a hard character to pin down. I stopped liking the show and her character after season two.


End file.
